Dana St. Clair/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Dana on the Purple Moon Place website. Dana's Fox '' I have a beautiful secret path that only I know about. It takes me through meadows and hills where animals like this fox live. I could not believe it when he walked right in front of me!'' Dana's Hot Choc Mug '' If I have a place in my heart that can get squeezed into a little ball with love, it belongs to my diggy-dog Marlo. He is the cutest golden retriever ever born! Just seeing him run to the door when I get home can make, like, tears come to my eyes. Only if you tell anybody, I will totally deny it! I like him way better than most people, including certain twerpy members of my family. Anyway…Mom got me this mug made at the mall, where you take a photo in and they put on a t-shirt or a plate or (obviously!) a mug. My personal belief is that it makes even hot chocolate and marshmallows taste better.'' Dana's CSG Note '' Dana:'' What did you say to the Miko girl over lunch? She was totally wiggin' on the gym floor, talkin' to herself and smacking that b'ball 'til I thought it was going to bust for sure! I thought I heard something about "Mr. Rarebit," so I am just going to make the big brain leap here and figure it has something to do with her little dream crush on our art teach. Now I know that is not cool in the real world, but sister-girl, I am down with a little secret fantasy -- and you should be, too! Miko will find a real boy one of these days and then it will be "zip-zap, Rarebit huh?" Till then, why don't you just chill on the teasing thing with her? (Or don't you have a crush you'd rather not talk about, too?) Later, Your Sister CSG Kili'' Dana's Poster '' Winter spring or summer, Toboggan Falls is the hip place for CSGs! George has a cabin there, which we've been going to since Mom married him. Which may possibly be the coolest thing about their marriage, since it definitely isn't the SIBLINGS I am now related to! Fortunately, the CSGs tend to ignore rude bug-swatters like Rachel and Tanya when we have a telescope set up on the porch and the skies are full of comets and meteors and stars. Even when they're all like, "Ooohhh, aren't you afraid a meteor will crash into the earth and wipe out civilization?" And I'm like, "Uh, do you actually know where that civilization would be? Because it isn't here on the porch with us CSGs, for sure!" In the winter we go sledding and snowboarding until we drop. In the summer, we rent canoes and climb hills and build campfires. I have to say, it is the best place on earth that I know of...and even if a meteor DID come along, I'd want to be right there.'' Dana's Op Art Case '' If you look at this case long enough...'' …Your eyes go all funny! And the pattern on it starts to spiral…taking you deeper, deeper…until you get so sleepy…and you just have to go to sleep…and you do….until finally…You Are In The Magician's Power! And you'll do anything she (or he!) says! Ha-ha-ha! I actually got that goober Duane Weevil to BELIEVE this mumbo-jumbo. He offered me $10 to let him borrow the case for a week. No prob, I said! No wonder he's weak-minded enough to follow 'Kili around, even if she would rather tape her eyelids shut than look at him for one second. Now he's going around blabbing about how certain girls will have a change of heart once he perfects his Houdini hooey. I could die laughing. Lost Treasures *'' Only the strong can '''sail!'' *'' No one messes with my fish!'' *'' I used this compass in my hiking adventure.'' *''This box holds my future.'' Category:Treasures